Mindreader
by sweetytweety8
Summary: What happens if Kate could hear Castle's thoughts? It guarantees a lot of embarrassment and misunderstandings and of course, a lot of fun. Just read and find out and please, write reviews to let me know what you think of it.


**A/N: Kate can hear Castle's thoughts. All of his thoughts are in italics. On funny shot. (It contains a description from a scene in the third episode of the first season. No spoilers though - just the scene from the episode.) Hope you like it - write reviews to let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or its characters**

Kate Beckett could hear Castle's thoughts. She was well aware for the fact that Castle liked her and knew about the attraction he felt for her. She knew for sure that he liked her because of all the inappropriate thoughts she had heard him thinking. But she could barely stand Castle even without his not so innocent thoughts about her, not to mention his annoying and childish behavior. She could read his thoughts just from a few days and she still had a mix feelings about the matter - it had its advantages and disadvantages. The advantages were obvious - she could read Castle's mind. It was so funny sometimes and really interesting to see what he thought about her. But as everything else in this world, it had some disadvantages too. She couldn't understand when he was talking to her and when he was just thinking about something and if she didn't look at him carefully all the time, sometimes she would get confused. She had embarrassed herself several times around Castle by making mistakes, not knowing whether he was talking to her or just thinking. She would constantly get confused and get herself in awkward situations.

Kate had established that she could read his thoughts a few days ago but she still couldn't get used to it and she would often put her feet in her mouth. Hearing Castle's thoughts guaranteed a lot of embarrassment and misunderstandings every single day. Just like this one:

It was early morning and Kate was sitting on her desk, doing paperwork as usual. She saw Castle arriving at the precinct, carrying a cup of coffee in his hand.

The first thing Castle did when he arrived was to check out Beckett - she was sitting in her chair and writing something in a deep thought. He noticed that she was dressed in a red boat neck T-shirt and a very nice pants. He instantly went near her desk and greeted her.

"Good morning," she answered his greeting and smiled at him.

"Nice top, by the way." Castle complimented, looking at her and then turned around to take his seat on the desk opposite her.

His compliment took Kate off guards and she didn't know what to say so she immediately looked down, a bit embarrassed. _"I would love to rip it off."_ She heard him saying and she instantly looked back at him. She just couldn't believe her ears.

"Castle!" She gasped in astonishment and gave him a dirty look. Castle have said inappropriate things before but at that moment they were in the precinct end everyone could hear him and his inappropriate comment. "How could you say that?" She asked, trying to suppress the anger in her voice.

"What? I just complimented your outfit," he said and looked at her, confusion spread all over his face. He didn't know what he did wrong to deserve such a harsh response from her.

Kate immediately realized that she had made a mistake - he didn't say it to her, he just thought about it.

"Well, don't!" She snapped at him, not wanting to confess her mistake and then continued doing her paperwork. She couldn't explain him that she heard his dirty though about her so she just looked down at her papers and started writing in silence.

Castle saw that Beckett was writing in silence and frowning. She definitely didn't looked very pleased. _"What's up with her today, he started wondering. She is acting weird."_

Kate looked up at Castle and saw that he wasn't moving his lips which meant he was just thinking. So she just tried to ignore his thoughts and continued writing.

 _"This morning she is more grumpy than usual. She'd probably got up from the wrong side of the bed."_

When she heard his thoughts Kate pressed her lips into a firm line. She got angry with his thoughts and wanted to punch him but she couldn't. So instead she just continued ignoring him and writing her paperwork, trying to remain calm.

 _"She look a bit angry. Should I say something to her, Castle wondered... No, I'd better not because probably, she'll bite my head off. And I don't want to risk my own life."_

Kate was looking down at the paper in front of her, trying not to look at Castle. When she heard his thoughts she bit her lower lip, trying to suppress a laugh. Though she couldn't help but smile at his silly thoughts. But then she remembered she had paperwork so she tried to concentrate on her work and stop thinking about Castle, even though he was very distracting.

 _"The way she bites that lip of hers...Oh, my! She is so sexy when she is writing."_

Kate could hear Castle's thoughts loud and clear and she bit her lip even harder when she heard all of his inappropriate thoughts that he was having at that moment. She got distracted by his thought and started thinking about him instead of her paperwork.

 _"And the way she bites the tip of her pen when she is thinking. It's just driving me crazy... in a good way."_

When she heard his last thoughts she quickly put the pen away.She was trying to ignore his thoughts but it was hard to remain calm and put a poker face when his thoughts were so not appropriate for her to hear them. She just felt strange that she could hear all of his private thoughts. She was still concentrating on her paperwork, feeling that it was getting harder to ignore Castle with every passed second.

 _"Her top is looking soo good. She is so hot!_ R _ed definitely looks good on her."_

Kate wanted to tell him to stop but she couldn't. She wished she could just shut him out because hearing all of his thoughts, even the most private ones was somehow frustrating for her. Especially when most of them were all about her.

 _"The way that her top fits her body so tightly. Geez, I wonder if she is wearing a bra... Yeah, probably. But what kind of bra, and what color? Something sexy, I guess... Though her shawl is blocking the nice view._ _Bummer!"_

Castle was standing there silently, staring at her shamelessly, undressing her not only with his eyes but also with his thoughts. Kate felt grateful that she was wearing a shawl but still felt so ashamed by the way Castle was gazing at her. She have had enough of him and his dirty thoughts. If she had to listen to some more of his thoughts she would definitely start blushing. She desperately wanted Castle to say something instead of just think.

She put her pen down at her desk and looked at him. "Gosh, I am so tired, and it's barely morning." She complained and started stretching her arms. She just wanted to break the long silence and make Castle say something in order to make him stop with his inappropriate thoughts about her.

"Couldn't sleep last night?" He asked and looked at her questionably.

"Yeah, I had a tough night," she answered, stretching her neck as well. It wasn't a lie - she really couldn't sleep the previous night even though she'd better not tell him the reason why.

"I can only imagine," he said.

 _"And I can imagine it vividly."_ He thought to himself and smirked.

"I can't wait to go home and get straight to bed," she said hurriedly the first thing she thought of, interrupting his thought. Then she closed her eyes, massaging her forehead. She started getting a headache from Castle's never-ending thoughts.

 _"With me."_ She heard Castle say and she opened her eyes immediately, surprised and not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"What?" She asked, surprised and looked at him.

"What what?" He asked, confused.

"Don't play innocent, Castle!" She said in a serious tone and frowned. She could swear that she heard him say that he would go to bed with her.

"But I haven't said anything," he answered in his defense, looking very serious as well. Obviously he wasn't joking and she immediately realized that he hadn't said it out loud.

"You know what - forget it," she said. There was no way she would confess her mistake. "Just drink your coffee and be quiet." She instructed him, hoping that he really would be quiet and stop thinking at least for a while.

And then Castle obeyed her and fell silent for a while. She saw that he indeed started drinking his coffee in silence. His thoughts had finally stopped and she felt such a relief. She continued writing her paperwork, cherishing the silence. She savored the moment of relief while she still could, hoping to last longer.

Everything was so peaceful and perfect until Castle broke the silence after just a few minutes. "This is quite possibly the worst coffee I've ever tasted," he started complaining.

She sighed with frustration and ran her hand through her hair nervously. She was so disappointed and frustrated that Castle just started talking again. If he wasn't talking he was thinking, if he wasn't thinking he was talking and as she could hear his thoughts it meant that there wasn't any peaceful moment for her. And that was just driving her crazy.

"It's actually kind of fascinating. It tastes like a... Hmm," he took a sip from his coffee. "It tastes like a monkey peed in battery acid. Try some?" He offered her.

She could hardly stand the fact that she had to listen to all of his inappropriate thoughts about her but his blabbering was far beyond frustrating.

"Don't you have a book coming out today or something?" She looked at him and asked him a question, trying to cover her annoyance.

"Yeah. So?"

"So, you are watching me do paperwork. It's creepy!" She complained, her tone sounding more harsh this time. She just couldn't hide her annoyance. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" She asked, suggesting that he should leave her alone. She really hoped that Castle would understand her suggestion and leave.

"I like it here," he answered, looking at her and then smiled.

Unfortunately for Kate he didn't understand her suggestion. She was running out of her patience so she decided to try a different method of approach.

"Oh, my gosh! I get it. You're hiding," she accused him. "Your book is coming out today, and you are hiding." She said, pointing her pen toward him. She was finding it even harder to cover her frustration.

"No. Hiding would be building a fortress out of my comforter and then downing a fifth of scotch, but apparently that's considered unhealthy." He explained to her.

"I thought that you don't care what people think," she said.

"I don't. Much." He answered her and took another sip of his coffee.

Beckett's phone started ringing and she quickly answered it. Even thought she was picking up the phone she couldn't help but notice how Castle took another sip of his coffee and then made a cute pouty face. She rolled her eyes at him, but secretly thought that he looked so sweet. "Beckett. Yeah, right. I' am on my way." She hang up the phone and immediately got up, picking up her coat from the chair and started walking.

"Dead body?" Castle asked, looking at her questioningly and then put his cup of coffee down on the desk. She kept walking and didn't turn back but heard him saying, "Yess!"

But then she changed her mind and stopped, turning back to look at him. "Castle, are you coming?" She asked him. Maybe she didn't like his constant blabbering but she actually enjoyed his company and thought that it was fun to be around him.

Castle quickly got up from his chair and started following her, thinking. _"Gosh, the way she say my name - so sexy! And asking me if I am coming? She could make anything sound so dirty."_

"I am coming," he answered, smirking, finally picking up with her.

Kate and Castle went to the elevator in silence and he pushed the button and then they started waiting impatiently for the door to open.

 _"Her pants are so tight. Maybe even too tight."_ He stood next to Kate, thinking and staring at her shamelessly.

She was standing there silently, praying that Castle would stop thinking. She wanted to make him stop, to say something and interrupt his train of thoughts. The elevator wasn't going to open any time soon and it seemed for her that they would wait forever.

 _"I wonder what she got under those pants. Maybe panties... or thongs. Oh my, what if she is going commando?!"_

She have heard too much of his thoughts - way too much. She had to act immediately - she needed to say something and make him stop. "What's the matter, Castle?" She looked at his face and asked him suddenly, trying to make him talk instead of think. "Cat got your tongue?"

 _"I'd rather you got my tongue. Or even better - I get yours."_

"Nope. I was just thinking," he answered absently and looked away from her.

"Yeah, I can hea-see that. I can see that!" She started saying but then she corrected herself quickly.

When the elevator finally opened, Castle looked at Kate and said, "After you," gesturing towards the door.

Kate was just about to make a step and get in the elevator, all happy and very impressed that Castle was acting like a perfect gentleman when she heard him thinking, " _So I can see that cute butt of yours."_

"Just get in the elevator, Castle!" She said and pushed him roughly through the door and then she got in the elevator as well. There was no one else in the elevator - just the two of them.

"You may want it rough but I like it gentle," he complained, rubbing smoothly his ribs where she had pushed him.

She could barely stand listening to his thoughts but he was going too far with his inappropriate comments.

"Would you just knock it off?" She asked, annoyed at him.

"What? It's the truth!" He exclaimed, showing his palms like he was surrendering - a sign that he was telling the truth. "I like it gentle."

She rolled her eyes at his statement and said, "You know, Castle, I can press charges for sexual harassment." Then she looked at his face to see his reaction. She was only half-joking because she really thought that sometimes he would go too far with his comments.

"Sexual harassment? For what? I've never been anything but a perfect gentleman." He answered her and smirked.

"Well, I can sue you for all the inappropriate things that you have said to me," she said, getting closer to him with a serious and threatening demeanor.

"You call that sexual harassment? I'll show you what a sexual harassment is," he answered in amusement and got closer to her as well.

"No!" Kate gasped when he reached out to touch her. He pushed his body very close towards hers and pinned her against the wall and then started tickling her. She suddenly dropped her coat on the floor and started defending herself, trying to push his hands away. "No! Castle, you are tickling me!" She gasped out and started laughing. "Noo, stop!" she screamed and tried to get away from him but her back was tightly against the wall and there was no way out. She was laughing and squirming against him, defending herself from his tickling hands.

"That's what I call harassment," Castle said and stopped tickling her abruptly. He looked at her eyes and saw that she was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling quickly.

His breathing was as uneven as hers and she could feel it because he was way too close to her. She looked up to his blue eyes and saw that his eyes lingered on hers. He was getting closer to her face, watching intently her lips. She knew what was on his mind just by the look on his face. She didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking about. She was well aware that he was about to kiss her and she wanted this to happen. She found herself waiting in anticipation, chills going through her spine, ready for Castle's soft lips. She was watching him intently as well, wanting to feel his lips on hers.

But at that very moment she looked over his shoulder and saw that the door was just about to open. "Castle!" She gasped in horror, looking at the door instead of his face.

The moment Kate called his name, Castle stopped abruptly, getting away from her as quick as he could. He saw the elevator's door opening and straightened his jacket, trying to act normal.

Kate bent down and picked her coat up, then she straightened her shirt and her hair as well. She walked out slowly and gracefully from the elevator as nothing had happened. She was just walking, Castle following right behind her when she remembered Castle's "gentleman act" just to see her butt and she couldn't help but smile at the thought. He was walking behind her and now she understood the reason why. Just the thought about Castle's behavior - a bit childish and yet so funny - could always make her smile brightly.

Esposito saw Beckett and Castle on their way out of the elevator. They both looked a bit strange - Castle was smirking and Beckett was smiling brightly. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on between them and why they were so happy. Seeing Castle smirking wasn't so unusual but seeing Beckett beaming - that definitely can't be seen every day, he thought. So he stopped and greeted them both.

When they saw him, suddenly they got all serious and greeted him back. And then Beckett continued her way so Esposito decided to stop Castle and ask him what was going on.

"What's up with Beckett?" Esposito asked after he looked around to make sure that Beckett couldn't hear them.

"I don't know," Castle answered and shrugged. He didn't know what Esposito was talking about but guessed that he probably saw her frowning or something. So he got closer to him and put his hand on the left side of his mouth like he was going to share some big secret and then said quietly, "She is a bit grumpy today... probably got up from the wrong side of the bed."

Esposito opened his mouth to say something but before he knew it Castle was gone. He froze like that - opened mouthed, astonishment and confusion spread all over his face. He couldn't understand Castle's answer of his question. All he wanted to know was why Beckett was beaming and when he asked him Castle said exactly the opposite of what he expected. He just couldn't understand what was going on. But then again he could never understand Castle and Beckett - they were acting so weird sometimes.

 _"Mm, that slow and sexy gait..."_ Castle thought to himself, walking behind Beckett, trying to catch up with her.

"Castle, what are you mumbling behind my back?" Kate asked suddenly and turned to face him. She heard him saying something about her gait but she didn't hear him very well because he was far away behind her.

"What are you talking about? I haven't said a word!" He answered, finally catching up with her. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned and put his palm on her forehead as to see if she had temperature. "Tell me you are not hearing voices in your head," he joked. Little did he know how right he was about his statement.

"I am fine, Castle!" She answered defensively and moved his hand away. She needed to think of a way to get herself out of this situation or otherwise Castle could suspect something. "I just asked what were you talking behind my back," she said and started walking again. She hoped he would buy her lie. "With Espo," she added quickly, hoping to smooth things out.

"Anyway," he said after he listened to her explanation. "So, are you gonna cuff me?" Castle asked Beckett suddenly, changing the subject and then smirked at her.

"What?" She asked and turned around to face him again, surprised. She hoped she haven't heard him correctly or that he was just thinking.

"Handcuff me for my assault?" he repeated. "Or how did you call it - sexual harassment?"

"I said that I can press charges not cuff you," she reminded him. "It's different."

"Didn't you promise to handcuff me?" He asked with a smirk and winked at her playfully.

"No, I have never said anything like that. You are just putting words in my mouth," she stated in accusing tone. She didn't look very pleased with his teasing banter and obviously wasn't in a mood for it.

"Putting what in your mouth?" He asked and leaned closer in order to hear her better.

"Words, Castle. Putting words in my mouth," she repeated for hm. "What else can you put in my mouth?" She asked but when she saw his smirk she quickly added, "Don't answer that!" But it was too late - she already heard him thinking about it.

It was going to be a really long day for Beckett.


End file.
